


Pep Talk

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was plane.</p></blockquote>





	Pep Talk

He stared at the plane with mounting trepidation. He didn't understand how this massive metal cylinder could possibly stay aloft.

If Fred were here, she'd eagerly explain it to him. Her explanation would mean nothing to him, but her enthusiasm and her belief in science would put his mind at ease.

Instead she was lying in a bed, her very soul being hollowed out by a god-king. Doyle, Darla, Cordelia all dead. Connor and Buffy lost to him forever. The only thing his mission seemed to accomplish was destroying those he cared most about.

This time he wouldn't fail Fred.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was plane.


End file.
